1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly to a display device capable of performing a multi-gray scale display used in a personal computer, a work station and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
An active matrix type liquid crystal display device which includes an active element (for example, a thin film transistor) for each pixel and performs the switching driving of the active elements has been popularly used as a display device of a notebook type personal computer or the like.
In this active matrix type liquid crystal display device, a video signal voltage (gray-scale voltage corresponding to display data: hereinafter referred to as “gray-scale voltage”) is applied to pixel electrodes through the active elements, there is no crosstalk between respective pixels and hence, it is unnecessary to use a particular driving method for preventing the crosstalk different from a simple matrix type liquid crystal display device which requires such a particular driving method whereby it is possible to perform the multi-gray scale display.
As one of the active matrix type liquid crystal display devices, there has been known a TFT type liquid crystal display module which includes a TFT (Thin Film Transistor) type liquid crystal display panel (TFT-LCD), a drain driver which is arranged on an upper side of the liquid crystal display panel, a gate driver which is arranged on a side surface of the liquid crystal display panel, and interface portions (see JP-A-2001-34234 which constitutes a prior art literature relating to the present invention (hereinafter referred to as “patent literature”).
This TFT type liquid crystal display module includes a gray-scale voltage generating circuit, a decoder circuit which selects one gray-scale voltage corresponding to display data out of a plurality of gray-scale voltages generated by the gray-scale voltage generating circuit, and an output amplifying circuit to which one gray-scale voltage selected by the decoder circuit is inputted.